Public and Private
by Finnickyy
Summary: Pure plotless smut inspired by Kanon's tease at Milly at the wedding reception. Ship: SchneizelxKanon, Schneizel El Britannia x Kanon Maldini. Tags: smut, oneshot, kanonxSchneizel, SchneizelxKanon, boyxboy, lemon, Schneizel x Kanon


**A little smut-fic inspired by Kanon's tease at Milly during the wedding ceremony. I don't usually write smut but re-watching the show gave me some ideas.**

**Warnings: Contains smut, sex, boyxboy, lemon, and other such things. If you don't like these things, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the associated characters or properties.**

**Enjoy and leave a review if you liked it. :)**

* * *

"This is unacceptable." The generals around the table all stiffened at the remark. Though Prince Schneizel's voice held no more harshness than usual, the mere suggestion of his dissatisfaction struck fear into the hearts of all in the room. All, of course, except his rose-haired aide who stood dutifully by his side. Kanon knew from experience that this was all simply part of Schneizel's carefully cultivated facade. An act he had developed and maintained for many years, all for the purpose of growing his own power and influence.

"M-my lord," A general at the far end of the table stood quickly, "we are dispatching militia forces to the area to subdue th-."

"Your basic forces will not be enough," Schneizel silenced him with a raised hand, "If it is to be assumed that this attack is the work of Zero." Schneizel's violet eyes narrowed slightly as he surveyed the faces of his generals before standing and beginning to make his way to the exit. "It has become clear to me I will have to handle this situation myself. Kanon."

"Yes, my lord," Kanon followed his Prince through the door and down the long hall. Kanon stepped ahead of the prince to open the door to his private quarters at the back of the Avalon. "Am I to understand you wish not to be disturbed for a while, my Lord?"

"As intuitive as ever, Kanon," Schneizel shrugged off his long cloak and tossed it idly onto an armchair nearby.

"I always aim to please, my lord," the aide collected the cloak from the chair and hung it on a brass hook on a nearby wall.

"Kanon, I would very much like so-."

"Tea?" Kanon offered up a steaming cup and saucer. Schneizel looked vaguely surprised at the offer, but took the cup nonetheless. "I took the liberty of asking for it to be delivered as the meeting was ending." Kanon explained with a smile before stepping behind the prince to loosen the silk scarf tied about his neck.

"I see, is there anything else you 'took the liberty' to attend to?" Schneizel mused as he set the cup on the table beside him.

Kanon was quite glad he was standing out of the prince's line of sight, knowing his prince's tendency to tease him more often than not about unsavory topics he would not discuss outside the confines of his private quarters. However, Kanon was not some easily flattered school-girl. He was the personal aide to the second prince of the empire, as such he was prepared to attend to his masters every need. No matter what those needs may be.

"Nothing in particular, my lord," Kanon's gloved hands removed themselves from the loosened scarf and came to rest on Schneizel's clothed shoulders. He leaned down, near to the fair-haired prince's ear, "is there anything in particular you had in mind."

Schneizel closed his eyes, sighing deeply, his practiced posture slipping from him as his back slid down the chair. "No, not really."

Kanon's delicate hands glided along Schneizel's muscular shoulders, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. "You haven't been taking care of yourself, my lord," his practiced fingers brushed up the sides of Schneizel's partially exposed neck. "You are far too stressed."

"Kanon," Schneizel spoke softly as he opened his violet eyes. He offered his left hand, which was quickly taken, and guided his aide around the chair and gently into his lap.

"Yes, my lord?" Kanon's smile held something vaguely sweet that the prince was beginning to desperately wish to taste.

Schneizel offered his other gloved hand up to Kanon. With his eyes blue eyes never leaving the others he took the glove between his teeth and pulled it off before dropping it to the side of the chair. He allowed his eyes to fall closed when the tips of Schneizel's fingers ghosted across the skin of his neck. Schneizel moved up to cup Kanon's fair cheek before continuing upwards to tangle his fingers in Kanon's hair.

"I liked it better longer, my dear." The prince was referring to when Kanon's hair fell to his waist and would wear it tied back with a violet ribbon. A ribbon that very closely mirrored the color of the Brittanian's eyes. Schneizel greatly enjoyed pulling the ribbon out to see Kanon's hair fall loose around his slender shoulders, and using it to angle Kanon's head back to better access his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kanon mumbled, allowing himself to be guided forward to Schneizel's lips.

Schneizel's tongue darted out to taste the sweetness of his aide's lips as he removed his other glove and placed his hands on Kanon's hips. Kanon immediately complied to the implied wish and parted his lips willingly, allowing Schneizel to explore his mouth. Kanon let out an involuntary moan when Schneizel tugged his dress shirt loose from his pants and snake his cool fingers up Kanon's sides.

When the need to breathe became too great, they separated with small pants filling the space between them. Schneizel quickly tugged away his aide's own scarf and proceeded to attack his exposed neck with small nips and bites, lingering kisses on a place beneath his ear that never fail to make the young man shudder. One of Schneizel's hand worked its way under Kanon's thigh, lifting it to move Kanon into a more comfortable position straddling the blondes hips. Kanon ripped his gloves from his hands and tossed them aside. He tangled his fingers in the royal's hair, relishing the feeling of the marks being left on his pale skin.

"My... my lord," Kanon mewled, squirming beneath the prince's hands lingering on his skin. "My lord, please."

Schneizel continued to run his hands along Kanon's sides and chest, and removed his lips only far enough to mumble into Kanon's sensitive neck. "Are your clothes becoming confining, Kanon?"

Kanon only rocked himself forward, pressing his forehead into Schneizel's shoulder and rolling his hips back, as a response.

"My, my," Schneizel removed his hands from his servants shirt only to slide them down to grip Kanon's clothed behind. He pulled Kanon up against himself before pushing him back down again. Kanon quickly complied with the motion, rolling his hips in unison. "You seemed so desperate to relieve me that it seems you've been neglecting yourself."

"My lord, please, please do not tease me," Kanon pulled himself from Schneizel's shoulder, a petulant look on his face.

"Oh, my dear," Schneizel removed his hands from Kanon's behind, while the aide continue to move his hips, and began to pull at the clasps holding together Kanon's cape. "How could I not when you clearly want me so desperately?" Schneizel tossed the cape to the floor with the rest of the discarded articles.

Kanon's hands slipped from the golden locks and fell about Schneizel's shoulders.

"I'll ask you once more, my dear," Schneizel's hands slid down the front of Kanon's untucked dress shirt, coming to rest just beside the crotch of Kanon's pants. "Are the pesky clothes becoming too confining for you?"

Kanon's answer came out breathy and desperate, "y-yes, my lord."

Schneizel hooked his hands beneath Kanon's thighs and lifted him into the air, the aide's legs wrapped about his waist, attacking his neck once again with bites and sucks. He walked quickly, expertly avoiding all obstacles with the experience of having done this many times before. After one particularly vigorous bite to Kanon's neck, Schneizel dropped him unceremoniously to the bed.

Kanon opened his mouth to protest but silenced himself. Instead, he elected to kick off his shoes upon seeing Schneizel removing his own. Schneizel pulled away his scarf and crawled over his aid, caging the younger man's body beneath him like a predator who has subdued his prey.

"Give me your hands, darling," Schneizel's voice was sweet, but it commanded the same compliance from Kanon that it did from everyone else. Kanon raised his hands obediently, caressing the prince's cheeks. Schneizel kissed the palms of Kanon's hands before tying the silk scarf around the pale wrists and attaching it to the headboard of the grand bed. Kanon, who had been watching his hands be hoisted above his head, looked back to his prince expectantly.

Schneizel's nimble fingers toyed with the buttons of Kanon's shirt, opening them from the top slowly. He pushed the halves of the shirt aside exposing Kanon's milky skin. Schneizel crawled gracefully forward and once again assaulted Kanon's sensitive neck, trailing sucks and kisses down to one of Kanon's pert nipples. Kanon keened beneath him. His back arched gracefully off the bed, his lithe yet muscular arms straining against the scarf. Schneizel took the bud in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Eyes pinched tightly shut, Kanon's breaths came out in pants and moans. His head was beginning to cloud with thoughts only of 'yes,' and 'more,' and 'Schneizel."

"My..." Kanon bucked his hips upwards, searching for some sort of relief for the pressure building in his core. "My lord... please..."

Schneizel, quite reluctantly, detached himself from Kanon completely and hovered above him. Kanon whined at the loss of contact. Before Kanon could find the words to protest further, Schneizel yanked down the aide's white slacks and discarded them on the floor. This action revealed Kanon's, and Schneizel's if he dared to say, favorite pair of lilac silk panties.

"It seems you did take the liberty to prepare some things, Kanon," Schneizel purred as he began kissing down Kanon's stomach. Tantalizingly slow, Schneizel reached the hem of Kanon's last remaining clothing but went no further. "Look at me," Schneizel commanded.

Kanon's forced his heavy-lidded eyes to open and gazed down at his lover. Schneizel's hands were on either side of Kanon's hips, his face mere inches from Kanon's now straining erection, violet eyes trained on glazed-over blue ones.

"Don't take those pretty, little eyes off me," Schneizel's order raised goosebumps on Kanon's fair skin and he nodded his head slowly. Using his tongue, Schneizel trailed a line of saliva from Kanon's stomach to the arch of his hip bone and resting with a kiss on his inner thigh. Eye's locked together, Schneizel bit down on Kanon's thigh, eliciting a cry and leaving a crimson mark on the unmarred skin. Schneizel grabbed Kanon's hips to hold them in place while he squirmed. The action was nothing less than pure torture while Kanon searched for relief. Finally, Schneizel's mouth inched closer trailing kisses. Kanon nearly cried in relief when he felt Schneizel's lips brush the thin fabric covering his manhood.

"Please..." Kanon managed to choke out of his strained throat. His eyes were watering pitifully, his mouth agape as he pleaded quietly for relief.

Fortunately for Kanon, Schneizel was in a generous mood this particular evening. He responded to the plead by hooking the panties under his fingers and removing them quickly, unveiling Kanon's, slightly leaking, length. Schneizel pressed the palms of his hands into Kanon's hips to keep them still before lifting his legs to rest on his clothed shoulders.

"Are you ready, love?" Schneizel purred, a dry chuckle leaking through his lips at Kanon's desperate nod. The breathy moan that ripped from Kanon's throat upon Schneizel's mouth closing around the head of his erection nearly made Schneizel release prematurely; however, Schneizel held just enough control over himself to resist. He lowered himself onto Kanon's member, tasting the slight saltiness of the pre-cum on his tongue. He slid nearly halfway down before pulling all the way off and circling Kanon's slit with his tongue. He repeated this motion several times before taking it all the way down to the base. Kanon's hips bucked upwards into the prince's mouth, his head thrown back and arms pulling desperately against his restraints. He was so close, he thought, if he could just...

Suddenly, Schneizel halted his movements and removed himself completely.

"Kanon," The sternness in Schneizel's voice snapped Kanon from his haze and drew his eyes back to the prince. "I believe I told you to look at me." Kanon stiffened beneath the older man. "If you look away from me again without permission, I'll leave you here tied to the bed with a vibrator up your pretty, soft, little ass all night until you beg for mercy."

Kanon, eyes wide and mouth agape, nodded slowly grasping that this threat was not empty. His manhood twitched at the thought, finding it both exciting and terrifying.

"Do you understand?" Schneizel growled. His hand found the base of Kanon's member and began pumping it slowly.

"Yes, my," Kanon quickly nodded his head again as he stumbled through the statement, "my, Lord."

"Good boy," Schneizel's praise was echoed by a quick peck pressed to Kanon's trembling lips before lowering to his waist once more. Schneizel continued his earlier ministrations, his eyes locked on the glazed blue ones above him. His lithe fingers worked their way down Kanon's thighs to his hips which he held down to the sheets. One hand continued its path downwards until it felt the rose-bud of Kanon's entrance. Schneizel, with the ease of much practice, circled the ring of muscle slowly and mirrored this motion with his tongue around the head of Kanon's cock.

Schneizel removed his mouth from the leaking member with a wet 'pop" and removed Kanon's legs from his shoulders to kneel above him. His forefinger moving away from the tender skin of the aide's entrance and up towards his mouth. "How many do you think you can take before you come?" Schneizel taunted, sliding three of his fingers into the wetness. Kanon eagerly sucked and licked every inch of the offered fingers. "You managed all three last time," Schneizel pressed down of Kanon's tongue, pulling his mouth open and causing saliva to run down his chin. "I wonder..." Schneizel moved his clothed knee forward and pressed it against the younger man's member.

Kanon's desperate whine made the tightness of Schneizel's own clothes far too noticeable. He quickly removed himself from his garments and returned to press his wet digits to Kanon's cheek. He drug his fingers down the contours of Kanon's stomach and, much to Kanon's relief, did not stop until they reached his pulsing entrance.

"Remember what I told you," Schneizel's voice was low and commanding, drawing back Kanon's wandering eyes. Schneizel watched the younger's face as he pressed his first finger into Kanon's heat. Kanon, still amazingly tight after so many times, mewled as his back arched from the bed. Schneizel pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before sliding a second finger in to join the first.

"Ah, ah, my lord, please!" Kanon was beginning to lose coherency. The only thoughts in his mind were the pressure burning in his stomach and the fingers now brushing against his prostate. He pushed hips down onto the prince's fingers.

"Such a greedy little slut," Schneizel growled, "We may not make it to three." Schneizel scissored his fingers, stretching Kanon's hole further. When he deemed it wide enough, he pressed the third finger in beside the first two. At the same time, he wrapped his other hand around the base of Kanon's throbbing member halting the coming release.

The moan that ripped from Kanon's throat at this denial made the prince's own cock twitch eagerly.

"God..." Kanon breathed, sweat pouring down his face from exertion, heavy-laden eyes gazing up without seeing, "oh God..."

"Oh darling," Schneizel pulled his fingers free of Kanon's heat and lined his head up with the pulsing entrance, "there is no God here for you but me." At that, Schneizel slid in all the way to the hilt, relishing Kanon's wanton moans and cries.

Kanon stilled, breath exiting in heavy pants. Schneizel hovered over him admiring his work. The younger man, bound to _his_ bed, with the marks of _his_ mouth, sweating and disheveled from _his _work. The sight was simply intoxicating.

"M-move," Kanon whispered out at last, attempting to press himself further onto the prince.

Schneizel took hold of the scarf hooked around the bed frame and pulled it loose, untying his hands. Without removing himself from Kanon's tightness, he turned him over onto his stomach and hoisted him onto his knees. Schneizel used his own knees to spread the man's legs further apart. "You'll have to do better than that, darling."

"Fuck me!"Kanon screamed into the sheets, knuckles white from gripping them so tightly he believed they might tear. "Please, please, my lord, fuck me until all I can think about is your cock inside me." Schneizel took hold of Kanon's hips but didn't move. Kanon took this as his cue to continue. "Use me like the needy little slut that I am! Make me yours, make me scream your name, make m-."

Kanon's speech was beginning to border on nonsensical, so Schneizel willingly obliged him by pulling all the way out an slamming himself all the way back him. Schneizel continued to pound into Kanon's abused hole at a steady measured pace for a few moments before reaching forward to grasp the man's hair He pulled Kanon's face from the sheets, forcing him to lean back against him. Schneizel to a moment to admire the beautiful curve of Kanon's arched back while he pressed kisses and bites into the side of Kanon's neck.

"You make the most wonderful sounds," Schneizel praised after the fifth brush against Kanon's prostate the new angle provided.

"My lord..." Kanon breathed between thrusts, his newly freed hand reaching back to tangle in Schneizel's hair. "Please, I," another thrust, "I want to," another hit to his sweet spot, "watch you."

"How could I refuse such a request?" Schneizel's chuckled to himself before pulling himself free and laying Kanon back down on his back. He quickly re-entered him and continued his hard pace.

"My lor-." Schneizel interrupted him with a finger pressed to his wet lips. "Say my name, darling," He ordered.

"Schneizel, please," Kanon slowly raised his hands to fall around Schneizel's shoulders, "touch me, please."

Schneizel's slender hands found Kanon's aching cock and began pumping it in time with his deep thrusts. Kanon's head was swimming, eyes fighting to stay open, his carefully groomed fingernails clawed at his lover's back after a particularly deep thrust.

The pressure building in his stomach was becoming too great, and no coherent words were leaving his mouth. Kanon was lost only in cries of "more," and the feeling of Schneizel pounding against his prostate. Schneizel was growing closer as well, his pace becoming faster and more erratic, the pumping of the cock in his hand was falling out of time with his thrusting.

"Schneizel," Kanon held onto the older man as if letting go would rob him of that oh-so-sweet relief, "Schneizel, I'm close, I'm so close!"

If Schneizel had the sanity left in him to respond, he still could not have. He was overwhelmed by Kanon's amazing tightness and the way his cock fit in the small ass so perfectly. Schneizel squeezed the cock in his fingers will he tugged. Their ears were flooded with pants and moans and skin slapping against skin while Schneizel pulled fourth Kanon's release.

The coil that had been winding within Kanon burst fourth in a cry that wracked through his whole body. A scream of 'Schneizel' that curled his toes and caused him to spill his seed across their stomachs and Schneizel's hands as he rode out his orgasm.

Schneizel continued to thrust, the spasms of Kanon's walls squeezing against him until he too spilled himself inside Kanon with a grunted string of praises. He thrust a few more times into Kanon's limp and spent body, until he had completely emptied himself into his lover.

Kanon's hands fell from Schneizel's shoulder when he removed himself. Schneizel watched for a moment as Kanon's abused hole continued to spasm as his seed flowed out onto the sheets. Kanon's glazed eyes stared up at his lover's face, with an absent yet satisfied smile. Schneizel laid himself beside the smaller man and pulled his tired body to his chest with mumbled praises.

"Schne-. My lord," Kanon whispered quietly against Schneizel's chest.

"Yes, love?" Schneizel replied with a gently kiss to the top of Kanon's head as his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You have a meeting in half an hour," Kanon half-mumbled, exhaustion beginning to overtake him.

"To hell with the meeting, Kanon," Schneizel grumbled before allowing himself to fall asleep alongside his lover.

* * *

**The end!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review :)  
Feel free to message me prompts or ideas for other stories.**


End file.
